


New Anniversaries

by itsab



Series: Anniversaries [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Daniel Francisco Sousa (II) is a the love of your life, right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Reader/Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Anniversaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	New Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a female reader, who uses female pronouns.

“Love?”

“…Yeah?”

“You awake?”

Both the bed springs, and yourself, groaned as you flopped onto your back. “Apparently.” You looked pointedly at your boyfriend in accusation. “What time is it?”

Daniel, the love of your life and; the sweetest man on the planet, looked a little guilty. This was a big indication of what the time was. Your eyebrows raised, seeming to further his awkward look. “… It’s seven, love.”

You closed your eyes, “Then, I’ll see you in two hours.”

“No!” Daniel pouted, scooting closer to your body, “Please, I made you a breakfast!” Your eyes shot open in horror. While Danny was a wonderful person, who was as smart as a whip, and as gorgeous as an Adonis, he cannot cook. He once set fire to a pot of water he was boiling, literally. You still don’t know how. Obviously seeing your frantic look, he back-tracked, “Okay, I ran down the road to get us French toast… But, I made the coffee, though!” His proud expression, which somewhat reminded you of a small child’s excitement, made your chest warm. Daniel made you happy, you loved him so much.

You let out a sigh of relief at his confession. The man couldn’t cook to save his life, but the Brit could make a mean cup of joe. “Darling,” You cooed, using one of his own terms of endearment against him, “I love you, and I love that you’ve done this,” Your hand gestured to the tray of food he’d been holding the entire length of the conversation, “But I am so tired. Please let me sleep.”

You could see Dan considering, his face softening slightly as he saw your under-eye bags, “Love,” He sighed gently, “Please eat breakfast with me.” His voice was too sweet, far too sweet for you to say no to.

In fairness to him, Daniel had just returned from the south of England the night before, after he’d visited his father. You’d definitely missed him, just as much as he’d missed you. He’d been absent from your life for three weeks, celebrating his father’s birthday with him, as well as to taking his annual leave from work. Dan worked hard, constantly trying to stay ahead of himself. It’s news to no person in the workforce, in any industry, that paperwork piled up after a while, if left unattended for even a moment.

Originally, you’d planned to accompany him, but you’d been forced to cancel those plans, to take over the position for a woman you worked with, after she’d gone into early labour, thus swiftly forced on maternity leave.

“Okay, fine!” You reluctantly sat up to eat, exposing your warm skin to the cool morning air, as your blanket shifted around you. “But I want you to know, that I’m only doing this,” You were referring to being awake before nine, “Because I love you!” Snatching a piece of French toast, which had been drizzled in syrup, you took a large (probably unattractive) bite, before letting out a borderline sexual moan, “This tastes so good, babe.”

Daniel smiled happily at you, “I asked Mel,” The woman who usually did the morning shift at the diner down the street, “To put extra syrup on it for you.” Your man knew you had a sweet tooth. You continued to messily munch on the food, not caring about the consequences, such as the mess you were making. “Hey.” Dan caught your attention, before he gently cupped your chin with his large hand, turning your head towards him. He leaned in close, softly kissing just below your bottom lip, before he pulled away, licking his smiling lips. “You had some syrup on you,” He explained casually, but you saw the underlining cheekiness in his grin.

You’d gotten extremely lucky with him. The man could still make you blush, after two years together. Thinking back, now, you wondered how you could have possibly believed you loved Steve. You never felt such a raw, powerful connection him, unlike with your Daniel. Did you ever truly love Steve? You weren’t sure. All you knew, was the day you met Detective Sousa, was one of the best days of your life.

* * *

You met Detective Daniel Sousa at your workplace, approximately six months after you left Steve.

The museum had become your second home after your breakup, as it was the perfect place for a history nerd such as yourself to hang around. You enjoyed your job, creating exhibits, and giving tours – especially to the elementary schools who visited on their school trips. After all, children were the most unintentionally funny people on the planet. The only downside to the job, was having to frequent the Captain America exhibit, and being forced to look into the eyes of the man who’d betrayed you, as well as the eyes of the man who’d been partner to that betrayal. Although, after a few months, when you walked past the exhibit, the sting of heartbreak faded, leaving only memories. You guess it helped to remember them as heroes they were, rather than your own personal villains.

There had been a break-in at work, so the local precinct had sent some of their officers to the crime scene, and thus; you were introduced to Detective Sousa. He’d been there to investigate the crime, but had stuck around, long after the case had been concluded.

It began casually. After his shifts had ended, he would often escort you to the subway stop nearest to you work, claiming that he had to protect you from the evils of the world. Daniel wasn’t capable of being a subtle flirt, not at all.

His ‘protection’ shtick, had originally left you weary (for obvious reasons), but you eventually conceded to grabbing coffee with him when he asked you (the second time), nearly eight months after you became single. The two of you had stopped at a local Starbucks on the way to catch the train that night, all the while arguing if it truly counted as a ‘date’. You both guzzled an entire cup of coffee, before realising you’d missed your train (too concerned by your conversation to notice the time), and the next train would take ages to arrive. Daniel offered you a ride, which you had accepted almost instantly – you weren’t subtle, either.

That was the first time you’d kissed him. Your body had pressed against the stick-shift of the car, his tanned hands cupping your cheeks, the both of you enjoying the moment you were sharing. When you’d pulled back, you both were breathing heavy, knowing that there was an undeniable connection between you two.

“It’s still not a date.” You had winked at him teasingly, not-so-subtly letting him know that you weren’t entirely sure your words could be classed as true.

After that first kiss, your friendship and relationship with Daniel only flourished. Before you’d know, Daniel was asking you to officially be his girlfriend, letting you know that he only wanted to kiss, and love, you. Honestly, he barely got out he words before you’d agreed. Ironically enough, that day, your and Daniel’s anniversary, was the day you had left Steve. It was as if the stars had aligned in your life.

Your fathers loved him.

Who wouldn’t, though?

Daniel was classically handsome, and had a natural charm to him – he reminded everyone of an old-Hollywood movie star. He had the tanned skin and the perfectly tousled dark hair, as well as the jaw, nose and lips that you were sure had to be carved by angels. Not only that, but he was funny. He had a dry wit, the product of his British background he said, that kept you laughing. Also, he enjoyed all the nerdy things you did – you often spent hours conversing about the Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter, dissecting every aspect together.

You fell for him so easily.

The world stood still the day you’d discovered his secret.

Six months into ‘officially dating’, Daniel had sat you down to talk. When he opened his mouth, you’d been ready for the worst – he’d found someone else, he was secretly married, he already had children and another family, etc.

What you hadn’t expected, however, was that he was the grandson of Peggy Carter. You knew who she was. How could you not? Agent Peggy Carter. You knew her from the textbooks you’d studied at school, from the exhibits you ran at the museum, but mostly; you’d known Peggy Carter from the man you had loved.

When you’d first started with Steve, all those years ago, you’d known that he missed her. After all, she was the first woman he ever loved. You had helped the captain move on, as at that time Peggy was in her last years of her long, fulfilled life, and Steve had been in his late twenties. For the entirety of your relationship with Steve, you’d compared yourself to that strong English woman, admittedly scared of her ghost.

It turns out, she was the wrong spectre to watch out for.

Daniel knew of Steve. You’d told him everything – every memory, emotion, and thought. You’d kept no secret from your sweet detective, which is why this admission wounded you. “Why didn’t you…” You remember that you’d trailed off, struggling not to cry, scared that Steve’s past was going to ruin another relationship for you.

The man you’d fallen for, took your hand into his own, “It wasn’t to hurt you, not at all. I love you.” This was the first time either of you had said it aloud, “I didn’t want his past to hurt you. I’m not going to let that happen. What we have, is too good to let be ruined by some family history.”

His words had moved you, “T-that’s fair enough.” Your attempt to be casual was failed by your stutter, which was to distract from your tears. “M-my f-family used to be c-conservative, and t-that’s s-scary t-too.” Your joke hadn’t been that funny, but it still made you two laugh.

* * *

“So, now that I’ve consumed this breakfast food, can I rest?” You’d worked a particularly long shift the day before, which had consisted of school trip after school trip. Then, you had stayed up late, in order to witness Daniel’s return from the British Isles.

Daniel shifted the tray of empty plates and cups, to one of the bedside tables, before scooting up to you. “Okay.” The two of you had curled around each other, both tired but entirely content. “Before you fall asleep, love, I want to ask you something.”

“Mhmm?”

“Will you marry me?”

You shot up, absolutely startled, and managed to elbow his chin in the process. Not that you noticed. Had you just hallucinated? “W-what?” You loved Daniel, but were you ready to commit to him in this permanent way? Your heart filled with happiness, knowing that you loved him unconditionally. “Marriage?”

Daniel nodded, smiling happily over at you. “I want to marry you, Y/N.” He watched your face, taking note of the shock and slight apprehension on it, “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, sometimes eating waffles in bed.” As you let out an awkward chuckle, he reached over to the tray he’d just placed on the bedside table. Then he lifted a small, white ceramic sauce bowl up, revealing a gorgeous ring inside. “It was my mother’s.” Dan explained, as he brought the ring closer to your face, “When I told my father that I was going to ask you, he insisted that I give it to you. He said it was a family heirloom.” From what you knew of his family, they were big on tradition – this must be another one.

“Danny, I-”

“You don’t have to say yes, if you’re not ready yet, love.” He reminded you, once again letting you know why you fell for him, and furthering the warmth in your heart. “We can pretend this didn’t happen, if you want.”

“No.” Daniel froze in shock, he genuinely wasn’t expecting such a blunt rejection from you. “No! I mean yes, I want to marry you! The ‘no’ was to your idea of pretending the proposal didn’t happen.”

“So… yes?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

The engagement party was at your shared apartment, as your work at the museum, and Daniel’s at the police station, didn’t really earn either of you mega bucks – this meant hiring out a venue was not possible. It didn’t matter, though. The two of you cooked and baked all day (well, you did). Daniel, instead, stuck to occasionally handing you a spoon, or the flour. His father, who’d flown in for the event, had brought champagne on his way from his hotel. Your fiancé had spent a fair few hours organising the apartment, moving furniture, and setting up what he said was a ‘sick’ Spotify playlist for the evening.

It was going well, too. Your dads’ had flown in from Wyoming, as well as several of your other family members, and they were now mingling amongst Dan’s family, both of your friends, and co-workers. The evening was going so well, and everything went to Daniel’s schedule. You didn’t expect anything less than perfect, as Daniel strived to make this the best party you two could afford.

Of all things that you didn’t expect to happen, however, Tony Stark showing up to your engagement party was pretty high on that list. You didn’t remember inviting him, as he was barely known to you. Sure, you’d been in his building a few times, when you’d dated Steve, but that was literally years ago. But there he was, sipping on a flute of champagne, chuckling along to the story Daniel’s father was telling.

“Hello.” Dan slid his arms around you, pulling your body into his. He seemed to be either un-aware of Tony Stark’s odd presence, or completely nonchalant to his placement in the room. “What’s got you so pouty?” You’d been standing in your small apartment kitchen, having run to grab some more food for a few plates that were running low in the living room. It was then that you spotted Stark, and had paused to stare in confusion, just out of sight. “Are you pouting, because your dad told the story of how you walked in on him and your step-dad?”

“What?” You spun around quickly, “No! He told that story?” You shoved your face into Daniel’s shoulder, “No!” After your mother’s death, your father (to your knowledge) hadn’t even looked another persons’ way. At least, that’s what you thought, until you came home early from a sleep-over one day, only to be visually scarred by the image of your father having sex on the couch. The fact it was with a man was irrelevant, it was the fact it was your dad – you didn’t sleep that night, and you were too scared to have sex until well into your twenties.

Daniel chuckled, and kissed the crown of your head. “Yeah, it made my dad and Uncle Tony crack up.”

You froze, up until this moment, you’d thought that Dan only had aunts’, and cousins’. “Uncle Tony?” Your voice was chilling.

“Yeah,” Daniel paused, his face morphing into his embarrassed, slash guilty, face. “I forgot to tell you that he’d my godfather, didn’t I?” When you glared at him, he tried to defend himself, “It’s not something I can casually tell people!”

“Daniel Francisco Sousa, the second, we’ve been dating for over two years!” So, he’d been keeping secrets from you again, “Is there literally anything else, about you, that I should know? Tell me, is the Queen of England, also a relative?” The sarcasm was you trying to show that you weren’t being too serious, but you were pissed.

“No,” He sighed, kissing your cheek in affection, nuzzling it, trying to get back into your good books, “Love, that’s the last surprise about me, I swear!” Picking up the plates you’d abandoned, Daniel walked over to the door to the kitchen, “Now come on, I’ll introduce you!”

Three months later, you found your way back into the Avengers tower. You walked into the same elevator, spoke to the same JARVIS, but this time you requested that you be taken to Mr Stark’s office, rather than Steve’s floor. The elevator arrived, and the doors then opened, leading you into the large room.

“Y/N!” Tony Stark greeted you. His arms were thrown wide, drawing you into a hug the second you’d stepped off the elevator. “What are you doing here?” He wondered, although judging by the look on his face, you were sure he already knew.

“I’m here to talk about this,” You held up the cheque that had shown up in your mailbox, the large sticker on the front telling you it came from the desk of the Avenger in front of you. “This is too generous, Tony.”

The man rolled his eyes, “Nonsense! You and my godson aren’t gonna be able to pay for that wedding alone!” He waved his hand dismissively, wandering over to his desk, “Look, I don’t have a kid, the closest I got is Daniel. I’ve always helped his parents out, for all his stuff – school, camps. When I was told he was getting married, I wrote the cheque before I even knew it was you he was marrying. I was going to give this money to him, anyway.” Tony slumped into his chair. “I was surprised it was you, though.” He continued quietly, whilst you stood silently in front of the elevator, not sure what to do, or what to say. “I’m glad the both of you found each other, you suit each other well, and I’m glad you didn’t hold who he is over his head.”

Your shook your head, “I would never!”

The billionaire nodded, “I know. I’m happy for you both.” Tony smiled at you, “Now, I have a meeting, so you should head off.” It was a clear dismissal, “Also, I’m not taking the money back!”

You shook your head, but you still managed to smile slightly, “Goodbye.”

“By the way, was that Y/N I saw earlier?” Pepper Potts, right hand woman of Tony Stark, questioned later that night. Those who were at the Avengers tower that night, sat around the large dining table, consuming a nice Chinese takeaway that Natasha Romanoff had suggested. Across the table from Tony, was Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, the two men responsible for so much of Y/N’s emotional damage. “What were they doing here?”

“Y/N’s the one marrying Daniel.” Steve’s head shot up, noodles hanging out his mouth as he stared at Tony in shock. Y/N was getting married? “Yeah, I met her officially at the engagement party, that you missed,” Tony gave a mocking scolding look to Pepper, “They’re perfect for each other.”

“Why was she here, though?” Pepper once again asked, before noticing Tony’s sheepish look, “What did you do, now?”

“Nothing!” He received her narrowed eyes in response, “Okay, I gave them some money for the wedding! Y/N didn’t want to accept it, but I insisted! They’re family, now, after all!”

“Family?” Bucky asked, pretty much choking out the word. After all, his stint as the Winter Soldier meant that a lot of Stark’s family had been taken out.

Tony glared at him, he was well aware of what had happened, and for that reason he did not trust Barnes. That, and the whole affair thing, too. “Daniel’s my godchild.”

“Daniel?”

“Yes, Daniel Francisco Sousa, the second.” Tony threw a glare towards Barnes, before being struck by a thought. He turned his attention to Steve, who was very interested in his food. “Daniel’s father and I pretty much grew up together, you know. His parents and Jarvis were all I had after my parents died.” Tony paused, to look at Bucky, before continuing, “You might know one of them, Peggy Carter-Sousa?” Steve’s neck nearly snapped with the force of him turning to look at Tony, his eyes wide. “Mhmm, I guess that means that technically, Y/N is going to be a part of the Carter family…”

Steve stood up suddenly, his chair flying backwards. He stormed out of the room, leaving a sad-looking Bucky, a shocked Pepper, and a smug Tony, behind. On the way up to his room, the same one where he broke Y/N’s heart nearly three years ago, he thought to himself about what he’d just discovered.

Y/N was getting married… to someone who was related to Peggy… his best girl.

His bright blue eyes began to water, and he felt a heat begin to spread. He was feeling waves of jealousy, and guilt descend.

Y/N had managed to get a piece of Peggy. Y/N had Peggy’s grandson. Y/N didn’t need him. Maybe, Y/N never needed Steve. And now, Y/N had everything he’d ever wanted…


End file.
